1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator including a folding shelf rotatably disposed in the refrigerator such that food, containers and the like can be put on the folding shelf.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator includes a cooling chamber for storing various food products and beverages to cool them, a freezing chamber for frozen food products such as meat, fishes and ice cream to freeze them, and a cool air generating device for supplying cool air to the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber. The cool air generating device includes an evaporator for cooling the surrounding air and a fan for forcibly blowing the cooled air.
A plurality of shelves is provided in the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber for supporting various products put thereon. Door baskets are disposed at the inner side of a cooling chamber door and a freezing chamber door to store containers having a small bottom area such as bottles and cans.
Refrigerators for home use may be sorted into a general type refrigerator, a side-by-side type refrigerator, a 3-door type refrigerator and the like according to arrangement of the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber and a door installation structure. The most commonly used general type refrigerator includes a freezing chamber disposed at an upper portion, a cooling chamber disposed under the freezing chamber. The general type refrigerator further includes and a freezing chamber door and a cooling chamber door which are respectively arranged at the upper and lower sides.
The side-by-side type refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber respectively disposed in the left and right compartments. The side-by-side type refrigerator further includes a freezing chamber door and a cooling chamber door disposed on left and right sides. The side-by-side type refrigerator is appropriate for a large-capacity refrigerator including a large-capacity freezing chamber and a large-capacity cooling chamber. In this case, an ice maker may be disposed in the freezing chamber and a dispenser may be disposed in the freezing chamber door to discharge ice made in the ice maker.
The 3-door type refrigerator includes a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber respectively disposed at lower and upper portions. The freezing chamber is opened or closed by a drawer-type freezing chamber door. The cooling chamber is opened or closed by a pair of cooling chamber doors arranged on left and right sides. In the 3-door type refrigerator, the ice maker is disposed in the cooling chamber and the dispenser is disposed in the cooling chamber door, thereby having an advantage in that water supplied into the ice maker is not frozen compared to the side-by-side type refrigerator including the ice maker disposed in the freezing chamber.
Laid-open Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-117536 discloses an example of the 3-door type refrigerator. The 3-door type refrigerator disclosed in the Laid-open Publication includes a cooling chamber disposed at an upper portion of a refrigerator main body, a freezing chamber disposed under the cooling chamber, an ice making chamber defined by an insulating partition in the cooling chamber, a pair of heat exchangers respectively disposed in the cooling chamber and the freezing chamber, and a plurality of shelves disposed in the cooling chamber to support stored food products.
However, in the refrigerator according to the prior art, the ice maker occupies a specified space in the cooling chamber. Accordingly, it is not easy to arrange the shelves to efficiently use a storage space of the cooling chamber. That is, if a shelf is installed next to the ice maker, it is difficult to store products having a great height in the cooling chamber due to the shelf. If the shelf is not installed next to the ice maker, a space formed on the side of the ice maker can be efficiently used, thereby causing problems such as low efficiency of storage space utilization of the cooling chamber.